Greece X Turkey: Match Maker
by misakihatesyou
Summary: In a twist of weird magik Turkey who hopes to get closer to Greece might just have his wish come true with a little help from a match maker named New England. gayxgay don't like don't read plz, no anger comments either just nice suggestions of things I can change & suggestions for next chapter as well. Thank you! Don't own hetalia or characters except New England she's mine


Deep in the rugged ruins of Greece two men stood facing eachother, both prepared to rip the other to shreds.

One a greek with olive skin that would make even the Greek gods shake with jealousy. His chocolate brown hair matted with sweat his emerald green eyes held a spark of fire and defiance. The other one a Turk, his face covered with an ivory mask which contrasted with his dark skin, his raven hair was also matted by sweat. An unidentifiable expression was plastered on his face as he waited for the Greek man to make the first move.

"When did we become like this Greece?".

The Greek just glared at him, unsure of what the Turk was getting at.

"Why can't we stop fighting? Why do we have to be enemies Greece? Why can't ... why can't we be something else?", the Turk asked curiously.

As he swiftly walked over to the Greek. Greece stood glued to his spot unable to comprehend what was going on. He hadn't the faintest clue what the Turk was going on about. The Turk was now right next to him, even though the turk was only a few inches taller then Greece the Turk seemed to tower over Greece. The Greek finally lifted his eyes to look at that annoying mysterious mask.

"What are you doing?", the Greek questioned glaring at the Turk.

"This", he whispered.

Then the Turk leaned in catching Greece off guard, his cheeks were instantly dusted with pink as he whispered, "S-sadiq".

"Herc " came a soft reply and then it was followed by a not so soft reply but a more irritated response.

"Hey Hercules wake up! Com'mon wake up!".

Greece sat up blinking, he could feel the other mans eyes upon him.

"Geez you lil brat what did I say about sleeping out here?" Turkey scowled.

"I'm not so little anymore!" Greece growled throwing a punch at the Turk who nimbly grabbed his arm pulling him closer.

"What do you think your doing brat!? Hmm? " the Turk challenged.

"Let go jerk!" Greece said as he struggled with Turkey which only resulted in Greece being pinned between Turkeys chest and his strong arm. The Turk smiled a huge foxy grin.

"What are you going to do now brat?",

"..." Greece struggled to get free but turkeys hold on him was to strong.

"What are you going to do with me?" He whispered seductively . Surprised by this response the Turks grip loosened enough for Greece to wriggle out and make a narrow escape.

"MAYBE NEXT TIME OLD MAN!" The Greek called as he ran laughing.

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU DANG BRAT! THAT WAS A CHEAP TRICK!". But that only fueled the Greeks enjoyment as he ran with turkey trailing far behind him.

Greece moved the roll chair back and spun it around. He placed his arms on the back of the chair and then set his head down content with nothing more then just sleeping during the conference. A voice broke through into his thoughts, he knew immediately that it was turkey and someone else maybe Egypt he thought. A chair next to his pulled out and he let out a loud sigh.

"Wake up brat I didn't raise you to sleep when your supposed to be doing work".

"Yeah well I am quite sure that the meeting hasn't started and when have you ever got anything done old man?!" He shot back smugly. But before the Turkish man could comment a women's voice broke in which surprised Greece enough for him to look up at the person he thought was Egypt.

"Now now boys I don't want a fight to break out however funny it would be",

the women's hair was short and she had chestnut hair with streaks of natural red in it. On top her head sat a steam punk hat black as night with shiny pearls attached. Her eyes a college of caramel brown and apple green a hint of amusement lite them. Greece shrugged and gently put his head back down on his arms and was instantly swept off to sleep.

"Stupid brat! He didn't listen to what I said earlier".

New England laughed "you can't expect him to listen to you his a big boy he can take care of himself now".

"Yeah, I know…i just wish ya know sometimes that we wouldn't fight as much… I wish I was closer with him" turkey looked down.

"Ya never know maybe you'll get a secound chance" she grinned mischievously.

"Hey, Herc wait up!" Turkey panted running up behind him.

"What do you want now old man?" Greece questioned.

"Can't a guy just walk ya home geez".

"…" Greece stared at the ivory mask which he'd come to love and hate. They walked in silence each thinking of how the other hated them to much to ever like them.

"Why'd we come here?" Turkey questioned looking up at the beautiful Victorian house.

"… I don't know something just pulled me here, this is where New England lives right?".

"I think so" Turkey said examining the old black house.

Creepily but fitting the door to the old building swung open.

"I've been expecting you, Greece I thought you'd have been here sooner" came the quiet and patient ring of New England's voice, "come in, come in".

As if being pulled by strings the two men walked into what seemed like a waiting room. Turkey quickly claimed the crimson couch with jet black throw pillows while Greece on the other hand sat down quietly on the armchair across from the couch, the walls were a plain red and were bare. Neither men had spotted their hostest yet for she had not made her appearance.

"I'll see you one at a time please, Greece you first" came a gentle request from New England.

Greece stood and walked away as if he'd done this before. Turkey sat alone for about an hour before the maddening silence was finally broken.

"Turkey darling please come in here now" called the patient voice of New England.

Turkey stood and walked down a long hall trying to ignore the many creepy portraits of crows and ravens on the walls. But as he walked he couldn't help and look at some, the birds stood proud and tall or perched on the branch's of a dead tree. She has a interesting taste that's for sure, turkey thought. Finally he came to a thick oak door a custom door handle in the shape of, you guessed it a crow. Turkey reached his hand out and opened the door walking in slowly shutting the door quietly behind him. When he turned he didn't like what he saw, Greece gave him an almost pained look.

"S...sadiq..." he whispered before his legs gave out.

Turkey rushed forward catching the younger man before he hit the floor.

"Herc! Hey Hercules!", the Turk looked up and stared at the women.

"What the hell did you do to him! Your crazy!" He shouted.

New England sighed, "hush now or you'll wake him, you've always been a irritatingly loud boy".

She stood from behind her desk holding out a wand much like brittania's wand, it glowed as she strode across the room her feet not making a sound.

"Good night sadiq" she smiled, tapping him lightly with the accursed wand.

"Damn you tiffany", he gritted out as his eye lids grew heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

Slowly sadiq blinked tiredly, his brain still fuzzy from what had happened earlier. The Turks golden brown eyes widened as a tired Greece turned in his arms and leaned up. Their lips meet gently caringly, soft and moist. Then just when turkey was starting to enjoy it the Greek pulled away from him.

"Mornin sadiq " Hercules whispered seductively into his ear. Turkey froze before stuttering out

"Gre-Greece?! Are you okay?!".

The Greek stared at him questioningly before speaking softly,

"that must have been one crazy dream my names Hercules, sadiq not greece".

Turkey blinked then cleared his throat

"yeah must've been felt so real though", this must be the effect of New England's magik. Turkey looked at that perfect sun kissed skin,this certainly looked like his Greece. However, the change in outfit caught his eye. It was a dark forest green coat with a plain cream shirt and a charcoal colored tie. There was a symbol on the pocket and the schools initials IHS, turkey pondered the initials before Greece noticed and laughed startling turkey.

"International high school, sadiq did you forget? Are you getting to old?".

"H-hey I'm not that old!" Turkey argued.

Greece smiled leaning closer to turkey until the tips of their noses touched. Turkey blushed he wasn't used to the Brat getting that close.

"Yeah, but you are 18 where as I'm 16 which makes you an old man compared to me" the Greek's laughter was like music to sadiq's ears. Ever since turkey had conquered Greece's mom which destroyed her in the end, the boy had seemed to never be completely happy. Well at least I'm younger here turkey thought silently.

Greece turned in sadiq's lap so he was now facing that incredibly annoying ivory mask. Gently stroking turkeys cheek with his soft finger tips, turkey shivered.

"What's up with you today sadiq?" Greece questioned concerned.

"Eh" turkey pulled himself out of his thoughts.

"Nothing I'm just not feeling like myself today I guess" he shrugged.

"Maybe we should go to lunch now?" The Greek suggested.

"Is it really that's time already?",

"Yep remember we skipped class came in here" the Greek shrugged and then whispered suggestively, "had some 'fun, now its time for lunch".

Turkey looked around as they walked to the cafeteria. It was a high class school, very expensive and only one kid from every country could attend. Turkey nodded as Greece continued to fill him in and turkey was enjoying hearing the sweet notes of Greece's voice. When they finally reached to the cafeteria they got their food, turkey's sleeve got a sharp tug as Greece lead him outside.

"Hey, Kiku! " Greece called walking over and joining the small Japanese male under the gigantic cherry blossom tree. Turkey stood looking at the man who seemed to be Japan. He wondered about the relationship between him and this Greece, if it was same. Greece smiled that beautiful smile that turkey never got to see. They seemed fine without him, he gloomily slipped away without notice. He wasn't hungry and ended up throwing away his food, this was the same as back! Why do I have to stay here its all the same?! No matter how hard I try Greece will never love me, he's still in love with Japan.

As he rounded a corner he smacked right into another student, books spilled everywhere.

"Ahh sorry I didn't see you there?! " Sadiq said helping pick up the books.

"Well thank you Sadiq" came a familiar smug voice. Sadiq looked up at New England glaring, he stood swiftly dropping the books and pushed her against the locker.

"What did you do New England?! Why am I here in this world?!" Sadiq practically yelled. But New England only smiled and shook her head.

"Don't give up on Greece, turkey never give up"

"It doesn't matter he doesn't want me! Take me home now!", Tiffany slipped out from under turkeys strong arms.

"He may want you more than you know" she whispered.

"Hey! Sadiq!", sadiq turned to face the red-faced Greek as he took deep breaths, "Jeez it took me forever to find you, I ran around the whole school twice!".

"Oh.. I'm sorry" Sadiq apologised, "I just figured that you and Japan would want to be...alone".

Greece stared at him then pulled him into a gentle embrace. "Sadiq, I don't want to be alone with Japan I mean were really good friends and all but that doesn't mean I like him like that".

"O-oh I just thought...because your always happy around him I rarely get to see that smile" turkey shrugged.

Greece smiled, "did that happen in your dream Sadiq? I smile to you all the time".


End file.
